


Who Makes The Rules?

by cockroachcowboy



Category: Danny Elfman - Fandom, Oingo Boingo - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Danny Hates Steve’s mustache, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shaving, Spanking, Switching Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachcowboy/pseuds/cockroachcowboy
Summary: Steve decides to grow out a hideous mustache that Danny has grown less and less tolerant of. He forces Steve to shave it off, and afterward they start messing around.





	Who Makes The Rules?

“Gah, I hate that thing on you.” Danny remarked as he playfully slapped Steve’s cheek. Steve drowsily turned around to Danny, who looked more than proud of himself for finally squeezing out his true thoughts on Steve’s thick mustache. “I’ll have you know-“ Steve kissed Danny lightly. “This “thang” was alllllll over you last night. And you didn’t mind one bit.” He pointed to his top lip dramatically. Danny involuntarily rolled his eyes as he shoved Steve. “Get the fuck outta’ here.”  

 

 

Several Minutes Later...

 

Danny returned to their bedroom with two plates in hand, Steve knew he wasn’t a chef but damn, if that didn’t smell good. His head perked up once Danny came close enough to the bed. “I see bacon, gimme! Gimme!” Danny violently turned his upper body out of Steve’s reach. “Ah-ah! What do we say?” Steve attempted to kick a plate out of Danny’s hands but figured he’d be left with blue balls for the next couple of weeks if he succeeded. He let his leg fall down limply. “Hmm..” Steve rubbed his chin with thought. “THIS ISN’T A HARD QUESTION.” Steve pursed his lips and squinted. “I don’t- Please?” Danny didn’t even think of a correct answer anyway, so he just shrugged and figured that was good enough. “Fine. But don’t forget who made this while you’re scarfing it down.” Steve nodded as he accepted his meal. “Of course, God really does provide doesn’t he?” Steve blessed himself and put his hands together as if he was attending church. Danny had to fight the urge of chucking his whole plate at Steve. 

 

Even later... 

 

“Let’s go over this one last time, what are we gonna do about, all this?” Danny swirled his hand around Steve’s face. Steve hung his head in remorse. “Shave it.” “Shit, you don’t have to look so sad.” Steve was done bickering about it, if it bothered Danny so much why’d he let him grow it out in the first place? Plus, it’s his face! He could get a dragon tattooed on it for crying out loud and Danny would just have to accept it. But, even though he made all those points crystal clear during their verbal throw down, he lost. 

 

“IT’S UGLY! IT’S NOT CUTE OR QUIRKY, FOOD GET’S STUCK IN IT ALL THE TIME! YOU LOOK LIKE PABLO ESCOBAR! AND THE ABSOLUTE LAST THING I’D WANT TO BE SEEN DOING IS HOLDING HANDS WITH A DRUG LORD LOOK ALIKE!” That was the final straw. It hurt at first, but as he soon as he turned to look at himself in the mirror, he teared up. “YOU COULD’VE JUST STOPPED AT THE FOOD PART, FUCK YOU!” 

 

Steve kept replaying their argument in his mind as Danny swiftly applied a thick layer of shaving cream to his lip. Danny stepped back and put his hands on his hips. “Now I’m giving you a choice, big guy. I can shave it for you if you’re too heartbroken to do it yourself. But I’m scared that you’ll cut yourself or something cause I know you.” Danny shook the razor in front of Steve’s face. “You always get shaky hands whenever you’re under pressure.” Steve sighed softly as he grabbed the razor. “I’m not a spaz, Dan!” His attention turned to the mirror, he said one last goodbye to his hard work before destroying it. Steve began from the left side of his face. His skin burned slightly from how ruff he was pushing the blade against his skin. “To think I’ll call you my husband one day, -tuh! You’re more like a reincarnation of my mother.” He felt it start to clog up, the sink went on in a flash. He shook it similar enough to a wet dog shaking it’s coat. Steve’s quest for a hairless upper lip was climaxing. Danny couldn’t just let this one go, he can’t let Steve shave successfully in peace after the world war they just had. He was already halfway done, time was ticking! He had to apologize, but expressing it through words wasn’t really his style. Danny slid behind Steve calmly, not bringing any attention to himself. He scanned Steve’s face as if he was checking up on his progress. Then out of nowhere he hooked one arm around Steve’s hips while slipping his free hand down Steve’s boxers to cup one of his butt cheeks. Steve almost cut his whole nose off, cream from his lip sprayed all over the mirror from his sudden gasp. “What was that about you not being a spaz?” Danny’s eyebrow twisted alive. “Danny I-“ Danny grabbed ahold of Steve’s hand, guiding him through what was left of his once manly ‘stache. All while running his other hand around the front of Steve’s belly to message the base of his flaccid cock. Which got him quiet little moans and whimpers in return. Steve could feel himself getting hard, Danny was already poking his sex in-between Steve’s plump cheeks. “I’d lick the rest of that cream off of you if it wasn’t toxic.” He licked around the shell of Steve’s pink ear, watching him squirm and shake in his arms. 

 

Pre-cum made it’s way down Danny’s fingers, he took his hand off Steve’s cock to turn on the faucet, but not before lapping off the excess all over his hand. He pressed Steve’s head down, wanting him to clean himself up so they could go do what men do. Steve pretty much dunked his head under the water, but still made sure not to get his hair wet. Danny deemed him clean enough to take hostage. He held Steve’s hands behind his back and dried him off with his own shirt. They clambered out of the bathroom quickly, Danny was relived by the fact that they used the one in their bedroom. There was no wait, just clothes and socks to be off with. Once Danny undressed Steve he tied his hands together with his stained white shirt. Danny danced his fingers along Steve’s fresh face. “You look so much hotter with that horrid thing gone.” He teased Steve by peppering kisses along the out skirts of his lips. “I can’t wait to feel those lips against my cock.” Danny cooed in his ear. Steve couldn’t contain himself anymore, he feverishly kissed Danny as he stroked Steve’s thick cock. It grew stiffer every time he reached the tip. Steve wanted his hands to be untied so badly so he could hold Danny but that wasn’t going to happen this time. Their kiss deepened, Danny sucked on the walls of Steve’s mouth. Steve groaned Danny’s name into the other man’s mouth, to which Danny shushed as they messily pulled apart.  He let go of Steve’s dripping cock as well. “You want me to fuck you?” Steve’s hips jerked at the question and at the loss of contact, his eyes were blown wide with sheer lust. “Don’t even ask, just do it. Do me. Fuck me.” Steve bit on his lip as he watched Danny slip off his briefs. “Doggy style? Missionary? Standing? Sitting? Tell me how you want it, baby.” He crawled up to Steve to meet him face to face again. Steve gulped and blushed harder. Danny could never tire of that beautiful flush that always sprouted on Steve’s skin, it didn’t matter if he watched it from above or below he just knows he needed to see it. “Make me your cowboy, Danny. I want to ride that dick all night long.” Steve whimpered against Danny’s lips. Danny used his eyebrows to express his intrigue. “Don’t you worry, you’re gonna get just that, Steve.” 

  

Danny ran his palms up and down Steve’s glistening chest, beads of sweat collected on top of his fuzzy coat of chest hair. Steve flailed his head around aimlessly, his fluffy curls now soaked through with passionate sweat. Danny’s hair was also sticking up in a few different places than it was prior, but it was all worth it to see Steve unravel into the shaking pile of sexiness he was now. Danny attacked his throat and prostate, the swivel of his hips drove Steve absolutely insane. His moans were practically bouncing off the walls, Steve was never vocal unless he really was enjoying himself. Guess a redhead or two might be able to do that to you. “Please! Danny-oh!- Let me touch you! I have to-“ As another attempt to break out of his restraint failed, Steve’s chest dropped while he panted. “I thought you’d know by now how much I love seeing you squirm.” Steve’s cheeks were burning, his nipples were peaked, his mouth making all kinds of blissful noises, Danny was in heaven. His eyes traveled down with Danny’s hands as he held Steve’s ass open to really get a few good thrusts in there. If Steve’s ass was sore later it would just be an added bonus to tonight’s sex. Danny moaned lowly into the crook of Steve’s neck as Steve’s innards gave his cock a tight squeeze. Steve’s hands twisted into a knot as Danny found his way down on to one of his nipples. He held it in place with his teeth as his tongue swiped around it skillfully, Steve’s cock visibly jumped in his lap. Steve slipped by accident in Danny’s lap, which actually worked to his advantage cause Danny was ramming into his prostate with the slick head of his cock. Steve cried as he threw his head back again, he felt that undeniable buzz in his belly grow. “Danny-baby! I’m gonna-“ His whole body was vibrating with pleasure. Danny stilled himself immediately. “No, you’re not.” He pulled the taller man off his cock and threw him over his knee. “Let’s see if you can cum like this.” Danny spanked him hard, watching his facial expression. Steve didn’t say for him to stop, if anything he seemed to enjoy it. The way that he chewed on his bottom lip insinuated he was confused on wether he liked it or loved it. It was something different after all. Every spank Steve received got a little “ah” from him afterward. “You’re really liking this, aren’t you?” Danny chuckled. “Yes.” Steve huffed out. Danny figured it was time to let the man get his release, his cock looked like it was about to explode. “Open.” Danny pushed his fingers into Steve’s mouth. “You know what to do.” He really did. His tongue was not only licking them, but kissing them. Steve was always so gentle when it came to such details as this. Danny twisted Steve’s dick down as he stuck his fingers past his pulsing hole. He gasped silently, it was too good for him to ask Danny to stop and too painful to let himself react. Steve was only a few strokes in and he was already dripping with pre cum, one final slap to his ass broke the dam. His toes curled as his orgasm leaked out from his slit. Danny milked him till the very last drop had been squeezed out. Over stimulation was starting to creep up on Steve, he hissed weakly as Danny continued stroking him. “S-ahh-stop..” He croaked out. Danny slapped his ass one more time before rolling him back on the bed. He finally undid Steve’s bounds, Steve immediately had his hands all over Danny’s waist. Danny held Steve close to his chest, rocking them back and forth slowly. They studied each other’s features before speaking. “You look spent. I’ll have you suck me off another time. All I need from you is to turn around.” It was Steve’s turn to raise some hairs now. “What do you have in mind, hmm?” Danny took himself in hand and played with his balls. “You’ll see.” Steve did as he was told, shaking his ass tauntingly. Danny laid on top of Steve and ground his hips slowly on Steve’s behind. Steve put a hand on Danny’s thigh, encouraging him to go deeper in between his cheeks. Danny bent down to Steve’s ear, their jokes soon faded into soft groans and gasps. “Jesus, Danny. You’re gonna make me hard again.” He quivered as he scrunched up the bedsheets. “Let’s hope so.” Danny caressed Steve’s face in his hands as they found themselves in lip lock. 

   

(deleted stuff)

 

Steve told Danny he was getting a bit tired from bouncing up and down his shaft, so he decided to flip them. Danny spread his ass open to the point of it being painful, but they were both so caught up in the heat of the moment that it didn’t really matter. If his ass was sore later it would just be a bonus for Danny’s ego. 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the first few minutes I got up today. All day long I’ve been adding more and more details to it, and I’m pretty satisfied with how it came out. Hopefully you are too ;)
> 
> And now I’d like to present to you some comments I’ve come by about Danny Elfman under various YouTube videos. 
> 
>  
> 
> “The red god of sex indeed. Best channel on YouTube, naturally.” 
> 
> “Amen. 80’s Elfman always comes to me in dreams in exactly this picture quality.” 
> 
> “Am I the only one who likes Steve?” 
> 
> “Lord help me. Even with his image warping around, he’s still beautiful.”
> 
> Let me close with this, STEVE IS REALLY REALLY HOT.


End file.
